Live Laugh Love
by ATrueHufflepuff13
Summary: A short collection of Dan/Natalie stories, written by Amy Cahill. This contains lots of Amian but focuses mostly on Natan, or Danatalie, or whatever it's called. Rated T for kissing, but doesn't contain too much of it. Better description inside.
1. Regrets

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own the 39 clues, and any future reference or suggestion that I do works into the style of the story, and, of course, is not true.

* * *

Hello everyone! This is Amy Cahill. I have decided that the story of Dan and Natalie is too beautiful to ignore, and I have carefully gathered these stories of how they came to be. Since I have not witnessed all of their "moments" and cannot possibly tell the story on my own reliably, I have made an agreement with a few of my friends/companions and we have agreed to write what we have seen of Dan/Natalie. I have chosen this story to start us off, because, well, it seemed to be a starting sort of story. I hope you enjoy, and I hope the random fanfiction author whom I decided to send this to actually follows up on her promises to publish this.

~Amy Cahill

* * *

**Author:** Ian Kabra

**Editor: **Amy Cahill

**Publisher:** ATrueHufflepuff13

**Title:** Regrets

**Setting:** Near the end of book 3

I backed away from the rumbling stone, horrified at what I had just done. It had took so much effort to lock Amy Cahill in that cave, but I was about to slip the coin back into the slot and undo it all. If only she would forgive me, if only she would-

"Snap out of it, Ian,"

I turned, and looked at my younger sister.

"What?"

"I admit that seducing that Cahill girl was clever and effective, and it certainly succeeded in lowering their suspicions, but if I find out that you actually _were_ falling for her, well I'm sure a quick talk with father will fix it."

"No," I said, and I'm sure my face paled. "The idea is outrageous. Come on Natalie, even Dan realized it was fake. Surely you couldn't be that slow."

Natalie's face turned bright red. "Shut up. That Dan Cahill is an idiot, don't ever compare me with him again. Besides, I _do_ think you were falling for the Cahill girl. Were you? Tell me dear brother. Do you fancy Amy?"

Natalie's eyelashes fluttered, and she clasped her hands to her chest, in a fake eagerness to learn of my romantic perspective.

"No, definitely not, and if you even think of mentioning it to Father again, I might let it slip that _you_ fancy _Dan_."

What happened next was extremely surprising. I had expected Natalie to go purple and start screaming how stupid I was to think of such a thing and how horrible being compared to that wretch of a boy was, and how if I ever mentioned such a thing to father she would pour honey and tomato juice all over my clothes, and how utterly incomprehensible the idea was, and how smooching on boys had never ever been part of the plan, but she didn't.

She only turned pale and muttered "I will murder you in your bed if you tell father I fancy Dan Cahill. I do not and never will!" and stomped off.

I was shocked. _Did_ Natalie fancy Dan after all? I had never actually thought of it before now, but the idea was so absurd. _DID_ Natalie fancy _Dan Cahill_? She couldn't! But if she didn't, why didn't she explode at me after my threat? Why was she so frightened at the idea of me telling father she fancied someone, unless she did?

Bending down in the dirt, I scratched a message to Amy. I knew she would get out of the cave. I wouldn't have ever been able to lock her away if I hadn't known she would be able to get out somehow. She would probably never find this message. I didn't care.

_"Amy, I'm sorry."_ I wrote. I wanted to write more, maybe an entire love letter, but I couldn't bring myself to. I stood up, looked back at the cave one last time, and ran to catch up with Natalie.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** WELL! Ian Kabra really is a pest sometimes. I kept asking him and asking him NOT to put any flowery stuff about me into his writing, but he kept demanding that the story wasn't complete without it. Believe me, I edited half the lovey-dovey stuff out before even thinking of allowing it in print, but I couldn't scrap the whole story. Isn't the concept amazing? I think Ian is a marvelous writer, even if he is a complete pest. His work is so… romantic? I guess that's what I'm looking for.


	2. Blossoms on a Cherry Tree

**Author:** Alistair Oh

**Editor:** Amy Cahill

**Publisher:** ATrueHufflepuff13

**Title:** Blossoms on a Cherry Tree

**Setting:** During a family reunion before the clue hunt, in a cherry orchard

Morning sunlight fills the sky.

Petals softly flutter by.

Hanging from the branches high,

One small child screams.

Hair like midnight frames her face,

Her fingers clutch the branch with grace.

Panic, terror, and distaste,

It's harder than it seems.

Sure that she has met demise,

She squeezes shut her lovely eyes.

Slowly, from my chair I rise

To catch her when she falls.

Before I reach her trembling tree,

A boy comes running after me.

I stop and watch him, silently.

"Don't move!" to her he calls.

His tangled hair reflects the sun.

"It's all your fault, you said it's fun!"

The girl complains. A foolish one.

The boy has reached the tree.

He scales the trunk with dirty hands.

And soon, beside the girl he stands.

He quickly tells his rescue plans

She haughtily agrees.

He takes her arms on different ends

Alas, the bough beneath them bends.

And to the ground the girl it sends,

The boy to follow quickly.

The girl stands up, with angered grace

"Look what you did, you big disgrace!

I've torn my only dress with lace,"

She shouts at him quite strictly.

The girl runs off, with much disdain.

The boy stands up, with tiresome pain.

His ankle hurts, but no complain

Is heard from at all from he.

But when he leaves, his face is pale,

His head is full of the young female.

And here is where I end the tale

Of Dan and Natalie.

**Author's Notes:** I loved this poem by Uncle Alistair; I think it was my favorite. Dan and Natalie were about 8 ½ when this took place. I never realized how romantic my little brother could be. As I assume you have figured out, I am not organizing these stories in any particular order. To those who are wondering, Ian and I are _currently_ dating, but in a lot of the stories I have collected we aren't.

**ATrueHufflepuff Notes:** To all my readers who might have been told that I suck at poetry, I still want to clarify that I _do_ suck at poetry. It took me 3 freaking months to write this, people. And even after that, I had to get my mom to edit rhymes and etc. So, I refuse to believe I am good at poetry, because I'm not. Don't you think 3 months of hard work is worth a review?


End file.
